pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
If You Don't Know Me by Now
"If You Don't Know Me by Now" is a song written by Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff and recorded by the Philly soul musical group Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes, which became their first hit after being released as a single in 1972 topping the US R&B chart and peaking at number three on the US Pop chart.1 The song was originally written for Labelle (a trio led by Patti LaBelle) but they never recorded it. Much like the issue with "I Miss You" and The Dells passing on it, the song's composers Kenny Gamble and Leon Huff gave the song to Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes, which featured Teddy Pendergrass as lead vocalist. In addition to the single release, the song was included on their eponymous debut album. Patti LaBelle later made the song as part of her concert repertoire in 1982. A live version appears on her 1985 album, Patti. It was later covered by the English pop/soul band Simply Red, also becoming their best-known hit after reaching number one on the U.S. Hot 100 on July 15, 1989 and at number thirty-eight on the Hot Black Singles chart.2 It peaked at number two in the UK Singles Chart. It also topped the Canadian Singles Chart. Seal recorded the song for his 2008 album Soul, and, in April 2009, it became his first top-ten Adult Contemporary hit since "Love's Divine" in 2004;3 the song was subsequently nominated for the Best Male Pop Vocal Performance Grammy. Rod Stewart also included this song on his 2009 album Soulbook. The song was chosen as one of the Songs of the Century by the RIAA. It was featured at the end of Michael Apted's movie Class Action. Contents hide * 1 Simply Red version ** 1.1 Track listings ** 1.2 Charts * 2 Other cover versions * 3 References * 4 External links Simply Red versionedit |} |} This version of the song appears on the game Karaoke Revolution Presents:American Idol. It is also available to download for the Xbox 360 game Lips and contains the music video. This version won Grammy Awards for the Best R&B Song in 1989. Track listingsedit ; 7" single # "If You Don't Know Me by Now" – 3:23 # "Move on Out" (recorded Live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 5:18 ; 12" single # "If You Don't Know Me by Now" – 3:23 # "Move on Out" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 5:18 # "Shine" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 3:30 ; 3" CD single # "If You Don't Know Me by Now" – 3:23 # "Move on Out" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 5:18 # "Shine" (recorded live Manchester on February 22, 1989) – 3:30 # "Sugar Daddy" – 3:30 Chartsedit Other cover versionsedit A cover by American country music artist Joe Stampley peaked at number 59 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart in 1989.18 British actor/comedian Ricky Gervais covered the song as his character David Brent. A music video was produced and released with the BBC's The Office DVD set. American Idol contestant LaToya London additionally covered the song in the season compilation album American Idol Season 3: Greatest Soul Classics. In 2004, saxophonist Gerald Albright covered the song for the album Kickin' It Up.1920 R&B singer Ciara interpolated the chorus of the song for her 2009 single, "Never Ever", featuring Young Jeezy. The single is from her third album Fantasy Ride. The Voice of Holland contestant Ben Saunders covered this song for the 2010-2011 competition. His recorded version went straight to number one in the Netherlands. American Idol season 10 contestant Stefano Langone interpreted a cover on an episode in which contestants were required to sing songs from the year they were born. Langone was born in 1989. American Idol season 11 contestant Joshua Ledet covered this song during the 1980s week. Hong Kong Canto-pop artist, Sandy Lam released her cover on "The Story of Sandy Lam So Far" in 2002. Country music artist, Martina McBride released a cover version on her studio album Everlasting in 2014. Category:1972 singles Category:1989 singles Category:2010 singles